1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processor for storing character images and/or graphic images in a memory.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Certain prior art image processors have been utilized for writing bit images in a bit map memory according to data entered from an external data processor. When the image processor completes the imaging of one page of data, bit image data written in the bit map memory is outputted to an external output apparatus such as a printer.
In such an image processor, there is provided a bit map controller for controlling a bit image writer. When parameters for executing the imaging are set to the bit image writer, the imaging operation is automatically executed at the image processor side. The bit map controller decides whether the bit image writer is in the process of imaging or has completed the imaging according to signals outputted from the bit image writer. If it is confirmed that the imaging has been completed, the bit map controller makes the bit image writer write bit images of the next page.
In such a case that each pattern size of bit image is enlarged due to mis-entry of parameters by a user or noises, it takes an abnormally long time to write bit images. In a conventional image processor, time loss due to the error may be negligible since the pattern size defined on the bit map memory is small from the beginning because of a low resolution of the image. Accordingly, it is unnecessary for the bit map controller to decide and proceed with the misoperation of the bit image writer.
However, according to a recent image processor having a high resolution of the image, the pattern size to be defined on the bit map memory becomes necessarily large.
Accordingly, it becomes difficult to neglect the time loss in imaging bit images due to an abnormal pattern size caused by the troubles noted supra. In order to avoid this problem, it becomes necessary to detect such an abnormal state in imaging and to stop the operation of the bit map writer if problems are detected.